


Baby Ace Of Spades

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Adopted Children, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkward Romance, Babies, Bath Houses, Bubble Bath, Child Portgas D. Ace, Childhood, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Doctor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Rebirth, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: After Marineford Deuce finds a tiny newborn in place of the man he watched die. look into the life of a reborn Ace from newborn to seventeen.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Masked Deuce, Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 56
Kudos: 116





	1. Rebirth

Portgas D. Ace had died. 

He left the world like a bolt of lightning. Striking the Earth with ferocity, and then leaving it with a scar that it can never be rid of. All those he had the honor of coming in contact with his electric energy will never be able to forget such a person. His memory, and soul running through their veins for the rest of their lives. 

He was a brother, commander, and most importantly a friend to all those he met. To Deuce though, he was a savior. He gave him a purpose. Something to live his life for. Watching the man he idolized for years falling down lifelessly had crumbled the reality he knew of. Destroyed his world, and heart in only a few seconds. Critical seconds that Deuce just spent standing and staring in disbelief. Doing nothing to help the man he called his friend for years……

He was a failure of a friend as well as a failure of a human being. 

Despite it all, a very tiny, and unplanned thing made its way into Deuce’s life. Appearing at a moment where he had almost decided to end it all right then, and there. Almost as if fate was telling him that his purpose was not finished. And it was all in the form of a pink little baby. 

Portgas D. Ace had died, and in his place, there was a newborn baby. 

Face scrunched in agony as he screamed, and wailed for someone to comfort him. Small hands waving in a desperate attempt to stay alive. One tiny little speck in the middle of a decimated war zone. Honestly, if he didn't have such a crazy pair of lungs Deuce may not have noticed him buried under a tower of rubble. All alone except for a familiar pair of shorts. 

“Ace?” He dropped to his knees. His blood ran cold as he could only just stare at the baby with wide eyes. Expecting him to just disappear the moment he blinked. Of course he didn't though. He stayed there, bawling his little eyes out without even stopping for a breath. 

Slowly he reached a gloved hand out, and shakily pressed the back of his palm against the babies cheek. His entire being melting the moment the baby began to calm down at his presence alone. He didn't know what to do. What could he do!? Ace was just so helpless! If the marines saw him here and came to the same conclusion then he would have to watch him die again! He was just Deuce though, unremarkable in every single way. He could never stop an admiral once they had their sights set on something! 

Then a tiny hand wrapped itself around his thumb. The one action alone erasing all of his worries, and completely making him forget where he was. The whole world around him just turned so bright, and when the little baby whined it pulled at his heartstrings. 

Almost as if a switch went off in his head he knew what he needed to do. 

Quickly he gathered up the ragged shorts, and wrapped them around the newborn. Pulling him close to his chest as he bolted away from marineford. Staying out of sight, and out of mind as he did so. Ace whimpered just a little bit, obviously not liking the cold wind that was blowing in his face, but Deuce soothed him as best as he could. 

“It's ok Ace. I’ll protect you. I’m here now, and you’ll never have to be afraid ever again. I’m not leaving you.” He planted a kiss on the babies tiny temple, watching with warm blue eyes as he instantly calmed down. Cooing at him with little baby noises. That's right, forever Deuce will protect him with his life. 

Portgas D. Ace had died, and to the knowledge of the world that's how it stayed.


	2. 2 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months have passed with baby Ace, and things were about to change

After that fateful day Deuce spent two months on the run. Not running from anyone, or anything specifically. His brain just would not let him stay still until he knew Ace would be safe! The longer he stayed in one place, the more of a chance someone could put the pieces together and realize who Ace exactly was. Thankfully nothing like that had happened, but he refused to risk anything.

He bolted up to the sound of a piercing cry. Nothing but the rocking of his tiny boat, and little Ace’s crying to help him wake up from his deep sleep. He sighed, throwing off the thin blanket before sluggishly pulling himself to his feet. 

Traveling with a newborn was not easy. For one, Ace ate more than a normal newborn. Chugging down two to three bottles almost every hour on the dot before he would go back to sleeping. He also did a lot of that, sleeping. The first two months were mostly spent with him snoozing away most of the day. Only waking up to eat and shit of course. Just curled up in the cradle Deuce had bought for him without a care in the world. 

Oh god, the amount of things he had to buy for Ace. 

Basically, all of the money the young man had saved up throughout the years was spent on the newborn. Crib, bottles, formula, pacifier, diapers, and just anything that he could possibly need (which was a lot). He knew babies were expensive, but this expensive? He was sorely unprepared. Though if it was for Ace, he didn't care. The baby seemed happy (as happy as a tiny crying machine can be), and that's all that mattered to him. He even gave him the only room on their ship just so he would be safe from the elements. 

“I'm coming Ace. I’m coming.” He stretched out his sore limbs before making his way into the kitchen/baby room. Yes, the boat was so small he had to put Ace in the kitchen. Oh well, at least it made getting him bottles a lot easier. 

There against one wall was the little wooden cradle that he had bought. Tiny little hands, and feet waving around from within it as piercing cries filled the entire room. Only Ace would have so much energy at 3 AM. 

“Shhh. It's going to be ok, come here baby.” Honestly, it was still awkward to baby talk Ace. He had gotten better at it, sure, but no matter how much he tried it was hard to separate the man from the baby. Every day he went from looking like a pink fleshy blob, to a little version of his best friend. Head started to grow a thin mop of familiar black locks, all to familiar birthmarks starting to appear in their rightful place, and the most striking thing was those eyes. Big, round, chocolate brown eyes that were full of life. If he had any doubts this was Ace before then they were squashed when he saw those beautiful pools. 

Ace’s eyes always shined with a brightness no one could replicate. Something in them just screamed “trust me!” better than words ever could. This baby held those same eyes, but instead of the pinch of fragility that the older Ace used to have in those deep pools, the baby was just happy. Eyes full of joy, curiosity, and a sparkle the blue haired man could never place. A look that was always reserved for him. 

“There's no reason to cry anymore kiddo. Up you go!” When the baby finally realized that Deuce was there he stopped crying. Kicking his feet, and cooing up a storm the moment he was lifted from his little cradle. A soft little coo escaping his mouth when he laid his head against Deuce’s shoulder. The act alone melted his soul into a big old puddle. 

Did he really make Ace that comfortable? So comfortable that the baby relaxes the moment he's in his arms? 

He made sure to shake those thoughts away, rustling up his already messy blue hair as he did so. No, he just knew Deuce was the one that fed him. That was all babies this age knew after all. They eat, poop, sleep, and scream. He couldn't possibly recognize faces, and voices by now. Right? 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a slobber covered hand lightly hit against his cheek. Oh come on! He didn't pay attention to him for two seconds and he bathed him with saliva. “Ew! Ace!” He was about to wipe it all off with his free hand, but stopped when a glorious thing happened. 

Ace was laughing. 

A pure, and angelic sound that filled the entire room like a beautiful song. Warming his cold body like a roaring fire as he could only stare dumb foundedly at the tiny human in his arms. His smile was so bright, and just so cute! Deuce wanted to cry! A beautiful laugh, and smile all for him! A few tears even pricked in his eyes as he broke out into a small, but kind smile. Not once had Ace failed to bring such a side out of him. 

“Ok little man. Let's get you your milk, ok?” He booped the infants nose, watching with amusement as he scrunched up his face in confusion. God, he was probably the cutest thing in the entire 4 blues! He dug around for the baby's pacifier, plopping it right in his open mouth so he could suck away while Deuce did what he needed to do. 

Quickly he got to work making formula one handed. Boiling the water, measuring the powders, and making sure a little hungry caterpillar didn't soak his shirt with drool. The pacifier must've gotten boring as he spit it out several times during the process (maybe he was mad it was not giving him the sweet nectar known as milk?), but they got it done. Soon he had two warm bottles ready for a rumbling tummy. 

“Open wide Ace. Your black hole of a stomach isn't going to feed itself.” The moment he had a chance the baby latched right on, suckling down the milk as though Deuce hasn't fed him in days (not true, he ate 3 hours ago). He wondered if it was like this for those mountain bandits that raised him too? Though soon his eyes trailed down to the baby's fat little tummy. 

Was it normal for babies to grow this much in the first two months!? He was such a tiny thing when he found him in Marineford, and now he was three times that size (at least to Deuce he was). He looked less like an alien, so that was a start. Though he was still so fragile. He could break so easily, and it terrified Deuce. 

Soon Ace had finished up his bottle. Whining unhappily as he continued to suck to try and get more milk out. His baby brain did not understand that the bottle was empty, and therefore could not give him anymore. Oh how cruel the world was to one infant! Little tears began to pool in his eyes as the forewarning of a tantrum was on the horizon. But thankfully it was all prevented by the quick switch of the empty bottle for a full one. 

“Shhh, it's ok. No one is taking your food away.” Of course, the sadness was forgotten in place of eating. His little baby toes curled in glee as he focused on filling up his stomach. This was always Deuce’s favorite moment with Ace. Being able to hold him close as those chocolate brown eyes stared up at him in wonder. Ace slowly being soothed back into sleep by the sound of his heartbeat. It made the man feel like they had a connection. I mean, they were friends, of course they had a connection. This though, was different. He just couldn't explain exactly what it was. 

He threw those thoughts away for now as he began to piece together a few more pressing matters. 

“You know, Marco got in contact with me recently.” It was hard not having another person to talk to while out on the seas, at least not one that can respond. “He somehow figured out what island we stopped at last, and sent a letter for me through the Coo News. He wants me to go to Sphinx, supposedly that's where he is now.” It was the truth, and it shocked him even more when he learned the man had been looking for him ever since he went missing. Ace just pulled away from his meal to coo at him before going back to it. 

“I haven't told him about you yet. I haven't told anyone the truth actually. Maybe thats a dumb decision on my part, but I couldnt risk you getting hurt again. If the wrong person knew then the marines could catch on, and who knows what those monsters would do to you!” He could feel his heart begin to beat faster, and his body shook at the mere thought. Everything is going to be ok Deuce! Control your breathing. Everything was ok. He needed to take his mind off of it for a second. 

“D-Do you remember Marco, Ace? Probably not, you're a baby, and all you know is me right now. Well, he was the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates and one of the doctors. Honestly, he's an amazing man. I have always admired him, and so did you. Well, big Ace did at least.” What was he even saying anymore? It was just a mess of words at this point, but at least it was the truth. 

Marco was an honorable, and kind person. He took Deuce under his wing (no pun intended) and showed him the ropes of being a Whitebeard doctor. Always speaking to him with a kind, and gentle tone. Lazy blue eyes lighting anytime he complimented him, and his soft hands ruffling up his hair in an affectionate way. He always said he liked his hair……

“A-Anyway, what do you think? Should we visit Marco? I may not tell him about you, but maybe he can help us out.” It was a nice thought. Not having to be on the run, and pinching pennies all the time. But it was the life he chose when he decided to raise Ace as his own. The baby just kicked his little feet, staring up at him as if to say “yes! Let's do it!” Honestly, he wouldn't be shocked if that was what the baby was saying. 

“Even if we don't go he’ll just hunt us down, so maybe it is for the be-and your pooping. Just what we needed.” Deuce could only sigh before standing back up with the baby in hand. More than dreading the task at hand, but also making a little mental note to change their course to Sphinx.


	3. 2 Months and 3 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuce finally sees Marco again

It only took a couple more days to make it to the island. The ruins of an old town greeting Deuce, and his little boat as he did so. This is where Marco was living? It made no sense. The place looked absolutely destroyed. Could anyone even live here? 

“Deuce!” He jumped when he heard the familiar voice, turning to see the blonde man waving to him from the shore of the island. The young man’s breath was stolen right from his lungs the moment he saw him. Holy shit he changed in two months. 

Marco had always looked nice in whatever he wore, but never did he think the man would wear something like this. Button up shirt, glasses, and nice pants that gave off a completely different vibe from his normal look. He looked so professional, and when Deuce looked down at himself he felt extremely underdressed. 

All he had to wear was his clothes from two months ago. Now all dirty, and ragged from life on the run. His hair had grown longer too, now reaching far past his shoulders and filled with knots. Maybe he should see if Marco had an extra brush he could take. 

“Oh, hey!” After spacing out for a few seconds admiring Marco he called out as well. Watching as the man’s face lit up in a bright smile at the mere sight of him. Practically running in those sandals across the shore as he followed the tiny boat in joy. Deuce didn't think he had ever seen the phoenix hurry as much as he did right then. Practically wasting no time in helping the younger man tie up his boat, and smiling ear to ear. 

“Thank god you're ok.” He visibly relaxed as he looked over Deuce, sighing in relief before he shocked the man by pulling him into a hug. Pressing him right up to his chest with a vice grip as the blonde buried his face into his nasty hair. Deuce wanted to squirm away so badly! Not because the contact was bad (he was awkward with physical contact, but still loved it), but he didn't want Marco to smell like trash as he did. Though his touch starved side wanted to soak up all the attention. Fidgeting from nerves as he watched the man move away from him, and stare at his appearance in confusion. 

“Deuce? What the hell have you been doing all this time? You look terrible.” Terrible was probably an understatement, especially considering the dark circles that he was probably harboring under his eyes. Waking up five times throughout the night to feed a baby will do that to you. 

“I, um, i've been busy.” What was he supposed to tell him? I found Ace as a newborn, and I have been on the run taking care of him? No! The man would probably think he's insane. Maybe he was insane. Was he just some psycho who found a random baby, and just claimed he was Ace. Oh god was he insane!? 

“Busy isn't what I would call going missing, but ok. Honestly, I was worried about you. I thought maybe I lost another brother.” Those words warmed his heart more than he would want to admit. A part of him expected people to just forget about him once he disappeared. It wasn't like he was someone important after all. Just some useless medical student dropout who just so happened to meet the most amazing man in the world. 

Deuce though was snapped out of his thoughts when Marco took a piece of his bangs, and gently tucked it behind his ear. His face turning a bright shade of red as he watched the man’s bright blue eyes flicker in concentration. Trying his best to untangle, and finger comb his messy locks. 

“Geez, how did it grow this much in just two months?” He muttered to himself before stopping the impossible task. Placing his hands on his hips before huffing in defeat. “Come on, i’ll take you to the village and we can fix that mop.” He motioned for him to follow, and Deuce almost did that, but then he remembered something important. Specifically the little baby sleeping in the ship's kitchen. 

“I’m actually just planning to leave soon! I have to get back on the seas.” He blurted as quick as he could. Watching anxiously as the old first commander turned to stare at him in a skeptical manner, but he also seemed strangely hurt. Something in that expression pained Deuce to no end. 

“Deuce? Are you ok? Whose after you?” Shit. Shitshitshit! The taller blonde man stormed right up to him. Anger burning in his eyes as he got as close to the young man’s face. There was a reason those of the Whitebeard Pirates called Marco “the mama bird”, and that nickname still seemed to be accurate. Fiercely protective of his family as usual, but for some reason a part of it seemed different. Never once had Deuce ever seen him so enraged like he did now. 

“No ones after me! I swear! I jus-” Then the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. The piercing sound of a baby crying had cut him off. Causing both men to freeze up in their spots. He couldn't just ignore Ace, the baby needed him, but he also didn't know if he could trust Marco with his secret. 

The moment he heard the baby scream louder all those thoughts were thrown out of the window. 

“Hold up buddy! I’m coming!” He rushed back, tripping over himself as he tried to get to the kitchen as quickly as possible. All he could think of was that he needed to get to Ace! He needed him! His baby needed him! 

Without a single fuck given he threw open the door and ran to the crying infants side. His heart absolutely shattered when he saw how red his chubby little face had become from crying. His little balled fist waving around, and feet kicking off the thing blanket Deuce had poorly swaddled him in before. 

“Shhhhh, it's ok. I have you now. Everything’s going to be ok.” He instantly pulled the baby to his chest, rocking him to the best of his ability as he tried to soothe the little human. Little did he know though Marco had followed him.

“So? This is why you were running?” Despite what Deuce had expected, the man’s voice was soft and gentle. Not a single inch of judgement in his features as he looked at the pair. He probably looked insane. A complete mess of a man holding a baby wearing only a diaper. 

“Where are your bottles? He’s hungry, right?” Deuce needed to think for a few seconds before he processed what the man had just said. Wait, he was offering to help? 

“I, um, over there. Cupboard above the sink.” The blonde just nodded. Calmly making his way there, and beginning to prepare a baby bottle with the precision and experience that Deuce didn't have. A rhythm in his movement that couldn't even be bothered by the screaming baby in the background. 

“I see why you were so hesitant now. As pops used to say, children can change anyone, even the coldest souls.” Deuce definitely remembered that one. Whitebeard had a lot of sayings that he enjoyed passing onto his sons, and that one was no different. The blonde then passed on the now warm bottle to him, watching with kind eyes as the blue haired man began to feed a very hungry baby. Chuckling to himself when he saw the little babies toes curl in joy the moment he began to eat. “How cute.” His voice was so soft, and so close to his ear now. Thank god he was looking down or the man would be seeing the blush on his face. 

“Yeah, he is cute.” He just concentrated on Ace’s cute little face. His chocolate brown eyes sparkling as he stared up at him, and little button nose scrunching up adorably. He was more than just cute, he was the most precious baby he had ever seen. 

“Does he have a name?” Feeling a swell of pride Deuce spoke before he could think. 

“Ace! His name is Ace.” He didn't even realize the weight of his words, too busy smiling happily at the little baby to even hear the gasp that sounded out from Marco. 

“You named him after Ace?” The tension after that could have been cut with a knife. A ball beginning to form in Deuce’s stomach as he slowly turned to face the older man. He didn't seem angry like he thought, but instead was just sad. Obviously thinking back to the events of just two months prior. What was he supposed to do now? 

Taking a deep breath he steadied his nerves, and spoke. 

“Marco, I have something I need to tell you.”


	4. Baby's First Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco learns the truth, and Deuce gets a bath after two months on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol yes ive changed the name like 5 times! Sorry! I had trouble deciding on one T.T

“I see, so this is Ace. Specifically, our Ace.” Deuce could only blink dumbly as the man leaned forward, and looked over the little baby. 

The two were now in Marco’s living room. A humble little home in Sphinx that sat on top of a green grassy hill. Honestly, Deuce was still shocked that there was a village hidden behind a waterfall to begin with. So the fact that Marco had his own house wasn't too far of a stretch. At least the place gave ample in case someone nosy would try and listen in. (with how the villagers eyes followed him he supposed there were a lot of nosy people here)

“You're….being very calm despite everything I just told you.” He had expected the man to freak out, and not believe him. He thought he would need way more proof then just one squishy looking baby too! Instead Marco just nodded in understanding the entire time he was telling his story, and never once seemed to doubt him. 

“I know you wouldn't lie about something like this Deuce, and even if you did you wouldn't have anything to gain. Unless you want to be a marine target the rest of your life.” He smiled lazily, tickling the babies tummy to make him laugh happily. It brought a smile to Deuce’s face too, and he couldn't help but relax as he began to smooth out the baby's thin hair. 

“No, you're right. I just didn't have any proof at all, so I didn't think you would believe me.” He never took his eyes off Ace. Readjusting the little guy so he could sit comfortably in the crook of his arm. Big chocolate eyes staring up at him, and chubby cheeks just looking oh so pinchable. He just booped him on his little button nose. He was so cute! 

“There is one way we can prove it.” His attention was finally torn away when he heard those words. Hazel eyes staring down at the blonde as he tried to piece together what he was going to say. They could prove it!? But how!? 

He watched as the man slowly reached forward in a way to take the baby from him. Deuce instinctively pulled away as he did so, and a part of him knew Marco would never hurt, but the fear was still there. Keep Ace safe! That was all he could think of these past few months! Marco just laughed softly. 

“You're a protective papa now I see.” Deuce just blushed at his words. Was he really like a dad? He never thought of himself that way. He was just doing what Ace would have done for him, right? He couldn't possibly be anything special to the baby like a parent would be. When he caught sight of the older man’s kind, and gentle smile his thoughts became even more chaotic.“There's no reason to be embarrassed, Deuce, it's a natural reaction. You want to protect your baby after all.” Honestly none of that helped with the wave of self-consciousness that began to wash over him. 

“I, um, thank you? I just want to protect him is all. It's nothing commendable at all.” He spoke in a quiet tone, keeping his eyes on Ace as the baby began to drift off into sleep again. It was probably his naptime anyway. 

“It's more amazing than you may think.” Marco’s words confused him, he’ll be honest, but before he could ask about it he was cut off by the older man reaching his hands out again. Eyes still kind as he then gently took Deuce’s hand into his own. Squeezing it in a comforting way that made the blue haired man want to cry. How long had it been since someone had his back like that? 

“Could I maybe look at him closer? You’ll see where i'm coming from in a second.” He hesitated for a second, eyes trained on the innocent little angel in his arms, but soon he relented. Slowly he handed the newborn to his old friend. Watching as he gently took him into his arms, and then held him close. Giving the worried young man a curt nod in thanks before he began to examine the baby. 

“If I remember correctly Ace has a birthmark on his hip. I noticed it one time when I was patching him up after a fight, and he told me he always had it.” Now that had piqued Deuce’s curiosity. Leaning forward quickly to see if what he had said was true, and as he did so a few strands of long blue hair had fallen in his face. 

“Really? I didn't even know, and I've patched him up many times too.” Marco just hummed in acknowledgement. Examining the baby in his grasps before his eyes widened in an uncharacteristic way, blue orbs sparkling incredibly close to Deuce’s face. 

“I found it.” The young man couldn't help but lunge forward, mouth dropping open when he saw it. There it was, a dark patch of skin that covered a part of his hip bone. Just like Marco said it would be. 

“S-So, i'm not crazy? He really is..?” He lost it at that, tears began to stream down his dirty face once again. He felt like a child again! Bawling, and hiccuping as he tried and failed to catch his breath between sobs. He just felt so validated! He wasn't crazy! He was right! 

Quickly he was pulled into a tight one armed hug by the blonde. The devil fruit users body being warm, and comforting as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Ace was even crying now as Deuce woke him up from his sleep. The baby just didn't like that his caretaker was crying, and wanted him to be better! His little hand waved like crazy as he stared up at the long blue haired man. Marco, obviously, took notice of it all. 

“You haven't had anyone by your side for so long, but despite that you've been so strong! You've held in so many tears for Ace’s sake, haven't you? But you no longer have to hold it all in. Because i’m here to help you now, ok?” He could only nod as he began to cry harder. His face, and hair an absolute mess as he shakily took his baby back into his arms. Leaning into Marco’s embrace as though it was the last piece of physical contact he would ever have. Allowing himself to take in the scent of cologne, and a doctor's office. It reminded him of the good old days, times before even the mere thought of Ace dying was seen as a possibility, and it made him so happy. 

“I'm sorry.” It was all he could muster. He was so sorry to Marco for being such a burden, and he was sorry for Ace who had to deal with him as a caretaker. He really was so weak. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. We are only human at the end of the day Deuce, and there is nothing wrong with that.” If Deuce had not suppressed the urge he would have cried even harder. It's been an emotional few months don't judge him! Honestly, there seemed to be a weight lifted off his shoulder now. He could breathe again! With help from Marco maybe things will be ok! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deuce had quickly become lost in his thoughts after the ordeal in Marco’s living room. It had only taken maybe ten minutes for all of that to happen, but to the young man it felt like an eternity. His panicky mind made the situation seem a lot worse than it really was, and now that he was relaxing in a tub he realized how silly he had acted. 

Yes, he said tub. Turns out he smelled a lot worse than he realized, and was sent off to the communal bathing area by Marco. The man teased him for stinking up his home, and laughing harder when Deuce pointed out the fact that he couldn't bathe on the run. Obviously finding his flustered self to be a form of entertainment. 

At least the bath was nice! Nice water straight from a hot spring, sweet smelling bubbles, and steam that filled the entire room like a comforting blanket. Though there was one person who didn't seem to enjoy it as much as him. Specifically, a screaming two month old in his arms. 

“Ace, please, it's just a little water. It isn't the end of the word, I promise.” He had pretty much spent his first bath in forever trying to calm the crying little bundle in his arms. Nothing he could possibly do working to pacify his little freckle faced baby. The most he could do was give his tiny body a quick bath before the screaming became absolutely unbearable. How was Deuce supposed to wash himself if Ace wont let him!? In his crazed wave of determination he didn't even notice when someone had slipped into the bath across from him. 

“Everything ok?” Deuce literally almost jumped out of his own skin as he instantly pressed himself against the edge of the bath. Eyes wide, and making sure to hold the bawling Ace as close against his chest as he possibly could. “Pretty jumpy today arent you?” He almost wanted to scream when he saw who it was.

“M-Marco!? What are you doing!?” The man just lazily shrugged. 

“It's a communal bath. I just realized I needed a bath too so I thought why not.” Deuce could only glare at his nonchalant manner. He knew that was BS! The blonde was probably just being nosy! Though he couldn't help avert his eyes when he saw his bare chest free for him to see. Signature Whitebeard tattoo just as he remembered it from before. 

“I, um, ok. Just going to stay at my side of the bath, and you stay at yours.” The man didn't respond verbally, and instead cocked his head to the side in a thoughtful way. He thought maybe the man would understand, and keep away from him, but of course that didn't happen. 

“Do you know why he’s crying?” When he turned away from Ace again he could only shriek. There was Marco, right in front of his face. Though thankfully those blue eyes weren't concentrated on him, and instead were sending sad looks to Ace. 

“N-No! I, um, think he's scared of the water. I bathed him a few times when he had blowouts, but it has been awhile. I even tried placing him in the basket bed thing but he just screams louder if I'm not holding him.” He could only groan in annoyance, the situation starting to get to him a bit from the sheer amount of bullshit. He had an inconsolable baby screaming in his ear, and a naked Marco just mere inches away from him. What was the world doing to him!? 

“Turn around.” He sent the man a wide eyed, and shocked stare when he heard those words. The man’s expression gave nothing away as he did so. Nothing but the piercing cry of the baby to fill the room as the two men just stared at each other. “I’ll wash your hair for you. That way you can just focus on calming down Ace.” Deuce blinked once, and then twice. Oh. 

“Um, sure? You dont have to-” He was quickly waved off though, the blonde smiling like he always did. 

“It's no issue at all. Just let me help.” He pretty much wasted no time after that. Helping the young man wet his hair before he began to get to work with massaging a slew of different hair oils, and shampoo into his long blue locks. Deuce practically melting into the touch as the man created magic with his hands. Even Ace seemed to pick up on how relaxed his caretaker felt, as he slowly began to calm down himself until he was only sniffling. Chocolate brown eyes staring between the two adults in wonder before he kicked his little again. Gurgling to no one in particular as he did so. 

“I’m glad you're not crying anymore buddy.” A large smile made its way to his face, and he quickly leaned forward to plant little kisses to the babies chubby cheeks. The baby's laughter filled the entire bathhouse with glee, and not even Marco could hold himself back as he chuckled at the scene. The two just enjoyed each other’s company until the blonde decided to break the silence. 

“Your hair has gotten long lately. Never thought you would wear it like this.” He wasn't wrong to think that. He normally always kept his hair a specific length, and always made sure to keep it up. An old habit from before he left home. Now it had grown past his shoulders, but sadly was a mess of dead ends and tangles. 

“Yeah, I probably should cut it again when I get the chance.” Marco had abruptly stopped what he was doing for a second before quickly jumping back into his work. 

“Honestly, I think it suits you. I’m sure it will look even lovelier once we get it cleaned up and dried.” For some reason the comment made Deuce blush, and thank god he was still turned around because he could not deal with any of Marco’s teasing. I mean, he was just talking about his hair. Not like he was trying to compliment him, right? He was snapped out of his thoughts though when the man poured a bucket of water over his head. Strands of blue locks now falling in his face, and in his eyes. Geez, he needed to invest in some hair clips. 

“It's already looking better in my opinion. See, no reason to cut it.” Somehow those words made him swell with pride. Though the feeling didn't last long as soon the man had moved his head to where it hovered over his shoulder, making Deuce tense up as he stared dumbly at the blonde. In the name of all four blues! Why!? 

“Does he not have any clothes?” Oh. That's what Marco was looking at. Inside the padded basket was only a fresh diaper. No onesies, or socks in sight that most people bought for their babies. 

“N-No. I didn't have the money, plus, he would have outgrown them in only a few weeks so….” Deuce trailed off, eyes trailing to Marco’s facial features every once in a while. Perfectly sculpted cheekbones, smooth lips, and sparkling blue eyes literally not even a few inches from his face. If he was the same man a year (twenty year old Deuce) this would have been a dream come true. 

“Well, that will have to change tomorrow. It gets chilly here at night, and I wouldn't want him to get a cold.” Never did Deuce think he would hear the first commander say the word “chilly”. 

Before he could protest Marvo had pulled away, moving towards the other side of the bath so he could start to clean his own body. His fingers were probably pruned now from the amount of pampering he showered Deuce with. He felt bad for wasting his time, but at the same time he was happy. Happy to have someone like Marco by his side. 

“Um, thank you. Thank you for everything.”


	5. 3 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being a parent isnt easy, but some things make it bearable

“Ow! Ace! Please stop pulling my hair! I beg you.” They were supposed to be out shopping for Ace, but honestly the whole event just turned into a mess. Ace had made the entire trip difficult for Deuce from the moment they stepped out of Marco’s little home. Wiggling around in his caretakers arms, and adamantly deciding he just had to pull Deuce’s hair. Giggling all the entire time at Deuce’s pain. 

“OW! STOP!” After one more hard tug he snapped. Raising his voice, and sending a sharp glare to the infant who had just looked up at him with wide curious eyes. Then, his brown irises got glassy. Oh no. Before he could try and fix his mistake the baby had burst into loud, and messy tears. Once the baby started it was hard to get him to stop, and that was soon proven true when Ace had begun to cry harder at his guardians attempts to calm him. Oh god, now the villagers were staring at them! What was he supposed to do!? 

“Ace! Look!” Then, like an angel coming from the heavens, Marco swooped in. Waving a little toy about, and watching with a smile as his tears turned to soft sniffles. Ace completely forgets his sadness in favor of watching the bunny rattle bounce up and down. With big curious brown eyes he reached forward, and grasped the toy. Bringing it close to place it in his mouth. It was an adorable sight. One that caught Deuce off guard at first, but he quickly had gotten used to it. 

For a week or two Deuce didn't really leave Marco’s house. Preferring to stay hidden with Ace indoors while the blonde set out to grab the materials he needed. It was just a safety precaution, and thinking of what could happen if someone learned the truth of the little baby kept him cautious. Of course that didn't stop the blonde from trying to coax him out, and today was no different. 

“The day is nice. You sure Ace doesn't need any fresh air?” Deuce had barely slept the night before. Ace kept him up with his ability to eat gallons of milk in one sitting, and refused to go to sleep in favor of giggling at him. 

“We can just sit on the porch.” His voice was slurred from the lack of speech, but it didn't seem like Marco cared. The man watching him with bored blue eyes. Though he doubted the man was trying to scrutinize him it did feel like it. 

“Sitting on the porch isn't the same as taking a walk in the sun. Both of you are very pale, and could use some vitamin D.” He gently took his hand into his own, and pulled him from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. Cup of coffee still steaming from its spot, and tempting the man to drink more of his life source. 

“Next you're going to say I drink too much coffee.” Seeing the doctor’s expression he knew that was exactly what he was thinking. 

“We’re going out into town. That's final.” He remembered that tone of voice. The first commander had always used it when he was serious about something, and he was definitely serious right now. 

So that's how he ended up strolling through the village market. Looking over all the stalls, and doing his best to keep the wiggling infant in one place. Ace looking at everything, and everyone with rapt attention. Now that he thought about it the baby hasn't interacted with anyone but himself, and now recently Marco. So he probably had no idea what he was looking at. 

“I already bought it so he can hold onto that.” His attention was brought back to reality at the sound of the blonde's smooth voice. Blue eyes watching baby Ace with absolutely endearment and love as the little one happily chewed on his new rattle. He looked so happy, and it brought a smile to Deuce’s face as well. 

“You didn't have t-” He had reached into his pocket in hopes of repaying the man, but instead his hand was taken. Marco held it gently within his grip as Deuce’s heart skipped a beat. Everytime Marco touched him he just felt so safe, and secure. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, but not against. 

“I wanted to. You two are under my roof so it's my duty to take care of you. No strings attached.” Every little word seemed so sincere, and it all caught him off guard. Why? Why go through so much trouble just for him? “Now that we’re on the topic though it brings me to my reason for taking you two out today.” Oh? He gave the man a confused look, but it didn't last long as he had to crouch down to pick up the rattle baby Ace had dropped. 

“So there was another reason for this?” He had his suspicions, but it normally wasn't like the blonde to hide his true intentions. Or maybe it was. This is when Deuce realized he didn't know that much about Marco like he thought. 

Yes, the two had worked endless hours together in the med bay. With Marco teaching him everything he needed to know as a doctor, and doing an absolute wonderful job at it. Deuce knew how he liked his coffee too! Black with two sugars! That had to count for something, right? Though the two of them did normally keep to themselves during those long hours during med bay night shift. Marco did his thing, and Deuce did his. They never really engaged in conversation until a lot later, and that's when the crushing started. 

It began during one night shift. The two of them on opposite sides of the room, and doing their respective work in silence. Deuce still wasn't used to having to pull all nighters, and would yawn every other minute from exhaustion. A part of him was embarrassed by this, so he did what he thought was right. 

“I’m sorry.” The room remained silent after that, at least until Marco slowly turned in his seat. 

“What are you apologizing for?” He didn't sound angry, far from it, but Deuce still flinched the moment he heard it.

“I don't know. Because I feel bad you have to hear my yawning all the time. I’m not exactly used to all nighters, you know, from my upbringing.” Growing up a noble meant he always had a warm bed, and a nice meal in the safety of his home. He wasn't used to starving, or needing to stay up past a certain time. He always felt weak because of how he was raised, and it embarrassed him to no end. 

“You have nothing to apologize for Deuce.” The shock on the man’s face was obvious, head whipping around to stare at the blonde like he grew two heads. “Honestly, I think you're admirable. Despite your upbringing you pushed past it all to do what you want. It's powerful, and you should be proud.” With that, he went back to his work like nothing happened. The poor young man lost beyond comparison. 

Him? Strong? No, that couldn't be the case. He wasn't strong. He was just….Deuce. The med school drop out turned pirate, and extremely bad at both. Despite his thoughts that day stuck with him. 

“I want to build a nursery for Ace.” Oh, he should have expected that. Marco had talked a lot about such a thing the first few days they appeared on his doorstep. Druce though was just adamant on the baby sleeping next to him in his little cradle. It just made him feel better knowing that nothing could happen when Ace was right next to him. 

“He doesn't need one right now. He’s fine next to me.” Ace had thrown down his rattle again this time, and then laughed in glee when Deuce was forced to pick it up. Yup, he was this baby’s slave now it seemed. 

“You should have a place though to keep his clothes, toys, and to change him in peace. It could be fun too. I know some of the stores here have some nice furniture they made themselves.” Deuce knew the blonde was just trying to tempt him, and he hated how it was working. Mostly the thought of not having to change Ace on the bed, but tempting nonetheless. 

“Same place you got his clothes?” Marco had bought an array of adorable onesies, and footed pajamas from some shop in town. They were adorable, and all handmade with love! Deuce never had clothes such as these growing up, and he didn't want Ace to go through the same so he appreciated them. Even now the freckle faced baby looked adorable in his bee print onesie, and stretchy yellow pants. 

“Yup, shall we head there?” He offered his hand to him again. Like a prince waiting for his princess to accept. Instead, Ace just plopped his slobbery rattle into the awaiting palm. Welp, he supposed that worked. Thankfully Marco just smiled and ruffled up the little bit of hair the boy had. “Well thank you.” The baby bursted into more laughter as he did so, and Deuce had to admit it was a happy sight. 

“Yeah, let's go there. I’m sure Ace will want more toys too.” With that the three were on their way. Walking side by side like, dare he say, a couple. It was nice, he couldn't lie. Though he could go without the stares he was getting from the people of Sphinx. 

“Um, Marco? Does anyone here even know who I am?” He whispered, and sent cautious glances to the strangers all around him. It didn't help too that Ace was giggling and somewhat waving at the villagers as though they were all his friends. 

“Hm? Oh, they probably just want to meet you. Everyone here is very friendly, and I can attest for that.” It isn't like he doubted Marco. He just didn't trust people he didn't know. Though seeing Marco wave happily to them did make him feel a little at ease. 

He wasn't very used to a nice friendly town. Where Deuce grew up people only cared about themselves. No one watched out for the other unless it benefited them. It was something he always detested, and taught him to watch his own back. Though now that he wasn't in that environment he had no idea what to do. 

“Here it is.” They then stopped in front of a bright, and cheery storefront. The sign in the shape of a bright yellow duck, and its wood worn with age. It seemed like a quint mom and pop shop. Nothing like the bustling high end chains from home. 

“Oh, it's nice.” Marco just nodded in agreement before herding all three of them inside. The chime of a bell welcoming them, and soon they were met with a cheery voice. 

“Welcome!” It was a friendly looking woman. Hair pulled back into a bun, and a genuine smile on her face. Her presence helped Deuce breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Hey! I’m back!” Marco was back to smiles, and happiness as he waved to the employee. And Deuce was shocked to see her face light up at the sight of the blonde. 

“Doctor Marco! It's so good to see you again! Did you come to pick up more things?” She was stocking a nearby shelf full of stuffed toys, each one of a different animal. Their brightly colored fur, and smiling faces lighting up the room with a kaleidoscope of color. 

“Yup, brought the friend I told you about too.” Deuce jumped when the blonde all of the sudden motioned to where he was awkwardly standing by the door. All eyes now on him, and Ace. Sheesh, did Marco really have to tell everyone about him!? 

“I, um, hi.” He gave the woman an awkward wave. Needing to shift the baby in his arms to do so, and getting a grumpy babble in response. Of course this just brought all the attention onto Ace as the woman’s smile grew. 

“Oh my goodness! Is that your little one? He’s adorable.” She quickly made her way from behind the counter to meet them halfway. Fingers wiggling in front of the infant’s face as he giggled, and kicked in joy. Though Deuce couldn't help but hold him closer at the fact a stranger was so close to them. Thankfully she didn't seem to mind. “It's ok dear. I understand. First baby i’m guessing?” He just blushed, and slowly nodded. 

Was he Ace’s parent? I mean, it felt right when the clerk had said so. Though looking at the ball of messy curls, and freckles all he could think of was the man he met on Sixis. Strong, bright, and someone he looked up to. Someone who gave him a purpose. Though that person died that same fateful day, and all that remained was the baby. No matter how much he tried his brain was muddled. 

“Do you normally carry him around in your arms?” He was quickly snapped from his thoughts and quickly nodded. He almost didn't catch what she said, but got enough of the conversation to respond. Eyes watching as she began to flutter around the store, and grabbing random objects that Deuce couldn't quite place. He was far from domestic, and half of the baby supplies in existence confused him. Took him hours to learn how to change the baby’s diaper for heaven's sake. 

“You may want to try a sling, like this. That way you are not carrying him around all day.” She then slipped something over his shoulders, and he couldn't help with how his body tensed at the contact. “Just slip it on like this, and place him inside!” It seemed simple enough, but what if he hurt him? What if Ace fell out? He could never forgive himself. 

“It's ok Deuce. He’ll be fine.” Marco’s soft voice cut through the air of anxiety, and fear. His calloused hand resting on his head, and ruffling his hair lovingly. The long locks now getting all over the place as the young man could only pout in retaliation (especially as now the blue locks were in the reach of the baby). “Here, he can get cozy in the baby sling.” The blonde took his hands into his, and therefore was helping hold up the weight of the infant. It felt right, and he wanted that moment to continue forever. Sadly it didn't. 

With gentle, and practiced movements he helped Deuce lower the wiggling baby into the sling. Settling him in until he was cozy pressed against his caregiver’s chest, and happily gurgled to the pair. He seemed enamored with the object at first, but soon he was snuggling up to Deuce so he could take a well deserved nap. He really was cute. 

“Alright, let's pick whatever else we need.” Soon Deuce was as cozy as Ace. Finding himself wrapped up with Marco’s arm around his shoulder, and pulled close to his body. He was warm, a good warm, and he found himself melting in his touch. 

Maybe things aren't so bad.


	6. Hands

“Ace, stop squirming.” Deuce had to admit, the items Marco had bought definitely helped his quality of life. He was against it at first, but now he can't deny it any longer. The baby sling, musical toys, and the mobile just took a huge weight off his back with day to day life. Though, maybe that was just because Ace was getting older. 

The baby was halfway through his third month of life (second life?), and with that came a lot of changes. For one he was getting a better night's sleep! Ace now slept for 6-7 hours after being fed, and nothing can describe the absolute joy such a thing brought to him! 

He sighed when Ace began to wiggle around within his sling. It seemed now he had more energy, and just loved to show it. The day being filled with happy gurgles, and waving his little fists around. Though it was best to not let those tiny hands find your neck, or face. Turned out that even a baby Ace had the insane strength of someone with D in their name, and Marco had the bruise to prove it. 

“Alright, how about you use all of that energy for some tummy time?” Plucking the little one out of the sling he laid him out on the soft little mat within his playpen. Deuce smiling when he got an array of happy giggles in response. It was hard to resist himself as he reached a large hand out to run it across his curly baby hair. It was getting longer. Maybe he should ask Marco if he was supposed to cut it? 

With age came more strength, and control that the baby had over his body. He was now able to hold his head up for a good amount of time when placed on his stomach. He supposed it was a good thing to do that? He hasn't done anything of the sort with his first month alone with the baby, but he trusted the doctor. Marco seemed to know more about this type of stuff anyway. 

Since day one the blonde has not imposed on how he had decided to care for Ace. No pushy opinions, or scare tactics to make him do things he didn't want to. Instead he would just give advice when it seemed to be needed. The guy was the village doctor after all, so he had much more experience with babies then him. 

With Ace distracted by one of his many musical toys the man made a move back to his cans of paint. Though to be honest, he felt there was more of it on him than on the walls. You see, he wanted more than anything to paint the nursery that Marco had graciously set up for them. The man had expressed wanting to do it himself, but Deuce thought maybe he would appreciate the help? He wasn't sure….

“Damn bird better appreciate this. Never painted a thing in my life.” Honestly, his inexperience showed. The walls looked much worse than they did before, and the birds he had tried to paint looked like meatballs. Geez, this was harder than he thought. 

“Deuce? What are you doing?” Oh no. He jumped, and turned when he heard the familiar smooth voice. There standing in the doorway was the doctor himself, and the sight of him made Deuce’s blood turn cold. 

“M-Marco! You're home early!” Normally the man worked from sunup to sun down at the clinic. Coming home completely exhausted, and with take out of some kind in his hands. Deuce always felt bad he had to stop in somewhere after working so hard. Maybe one day he’ll cook for him. 

“Today was a slow day. So I thought I would come back early since I barely get to spend time with you, and Ace.” He sent confused looks to both the blue haired man, and the tiny happy baby in his play pen. At the sight of him Ace dropped his toy and reached his little hands out to the blonde in excitement. Little giggles and squeals filling the room, and bringing a smile to the doctor’s face. 

Hello Ace. It's good to see you too.” He calmly made his way over, and then used a large hand to ruffle up his baby hairs. Of course he couldn't hold himself back, and soon the infant was in his arms so he could cuddle up with the man. It seemed Ace saw Marco as another caretaker of some kind, and loved him as much as Deuce. That, or maybe he liked the warmth he gave off. 

“I-It seems he missed you.” Quickly he scurried to try and hide the paint buckets that were surrounding his form. The still wet brush already thrown behind him in a desperate attempt to try and make it disappear. “Y-You don't have to worry about us though. Your work is important after all.” And Deuce truly meant that. Marco changed the lives of these people. Something he could never do. 

“But I wanted to. I enjoy the company of you two after all.” He seemed sincere, but something nagged in the back of his mind that the man was just saying that to be nice. Yet, seeing him play so freely with Ace made him think otherwise. “So? What were you doing?” The question alone made his face heat up with a blush.

“N-Nothing!” He tried to use his body to block the man’s view of his terrible creations, but to no avail. He still caught a glimpse, and soon he was chuckling at the sight of it. Geeze, couldn't he have tried to hide it a little better? 

“I see. Painting the nursery without me?” He could only muster up a nod. Too embarrassed to say anything. “It's cute. Though I wish you waited for me.” Huh? No way he meant that. 

“It's terrible though. You would have done a much better job.” Deuce got up from his spot. Every intention to just leave, and pretend none of this happened. Except, Marco caught him before he could try. 

“Nonsense! You put love into it, and that's what matters.” He bounced the baby, and a smile creeped its way onto his normally stoic features when he bursted out into giggles. “See, Ace agrees! I’m sure he's happy that you did such a thing for him.” To be honest, the thought did make him feel better. Sometimes he doubted the baby loved him, but seeing him smile in his presence shooed those thoughts away. 

“Well if he's happy…” He took the baby into his arms. Heart melting when he snuggled into his chest, and cooed softly. He was just so cute, and full of life. Something he wished he saw more from the past Ace. 

Ace always smiled, and seemed happy on the outside. But Deuce knew there was always a storm brewing within him. How he was always trying to self sacrifice, and how occasionally he would talk down to himself. It always made him sad to see him that way. So seeing Ace just filled with joy, and innocence made everything just seem so much brighter for him. He wanted to protect that smile more than anything. 

“I just want to protect him.” He muttered the phrase under his breath, and then held the baby close to his chest. Scared that if he let go the little one would disappear from his sights. He promised to not let a single thing hurt him, and he meant that. A pair of strong arms then wrapped themselves around his form. Pulling Deuce close, and pressing the baby in between both of them. Ace just giggled, and cooed in joy. 

“I want to protect him too, and you as well. I promise, I'll stay by your side to keep both of you safe. It's the least I can do.” Marco’s soothing voice pleased his ears, and made him feel at ease. The hairs on his body even standing on edge as the blonde leaned down to plant a kiss to his head. Blue hair now ruffled up from the contact, and matching the chaotic feelings whirling in his chest. Thankfully, the blonde pulled away after a few more seconds. 

“How about you take a break? I think I still have some of that lemonade the neighbors gave us, and some cookies from the bakery.” It was a tempting offer, but something still pulled him to the cans of paint. 

“Not yet. I want to finish this first.” He doubted he could finish today. He just didn't want to leave it looking so bad. It was just missing something, and he couldn't pin what it was. Marco seemed to pick up on what he was thinking. The man looking over the trays of paint before straight up covering the palm of his hand in one. 

“M-Marco!? What are you doing?” The man didn't respond, and instead pressed his hand against the wall. Creating a yellow handprint once he pulled it away. Huh? 

“You should put your hand on here too. For Ace to see when he gets older.” Oh! The thought was sweet! Something about it just made his heart swell with warmth. Would Ace like something like that? He looked down to see the baby trying to grab his little socks. Not a care in the world as he gurgled, and cooed. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't be this small forever. 

“I guess that makes sense.” He didn't think his own hand belonged on the wall, but he supposed he could amuse Marco. Slowly he lowered his palm into some light blue paint. Grimacing at how sticky it felt, and wanting anything more than to wipe it off. Before he could though his hand was gently taken by Marco’s.

“Just press it next to mine.” His hand was soft. Holding him close like one would hold an egg, and his paint covered thumb running sweet circles on the top of his hand. He then led him to the empty space on the wall, and helped him press it on. His calloused hand on top of his, and as they stayed that way Deuce wondered if they could intertwin their fingers. He wanted to hold his hand so bad. When they pulled away from one another it revealed a light blue handprint. 

“Oh, it looks nice.” Deuce had to admit, it was really sweet. Their hands side by side, and supporting one another like they do in their lives. He wondered if Marco saw it as the same? 

“Now we just need Ace’s.” Though when they stared down they wondered how possible such a thing could be. 

“Won't he just try and eat it?” The baby seemed to love to put everything into his mouth, and one of the sources of his nightmares was the baby putting something toxic in his mouth by accident. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened because he wasn't paying attention. 

“We’ll just wash it off before he can.” Marco gave the baby’s chubby tummy a tickle before he reached for his little hand, and coated it in some orange paint. Deuce couldn't help but crack a smile, of course he would get orange. Always seemed to be the color that fit him the most. 

“Now we just press it here, and done!” There in between their handprints was the little orange baby hand. It seemed almost impossibly small, and for some odd reason it made Deuce want to cry. Of course though, the baby didn't care. Ace was crying in frustration because he wasn't allowed to put the paint in his mouth (oh yes, how evil they were). 

Deuce just held him close, and rocked him until his cries became soft sniffles. The two of them will protect him. It seemed Marco felt the same, as he pulled the two of them close into a hug. Yes, they were getting paint everywhere, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the three of them.


	7. Five Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuce wants to help, and a serious decision is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for over 100 kudos!!!! I really appreciate it!!

“Now we just let the beef marinate in the sauce for an hour, and after that we can cook it in our pan.” Deuce just shakily nodded. He was doing his best to try and memorize each little step, but it was definitely harder than he originally expected. It didn't help too that he had a distraction. 

The moment he heard a little squeal his eyes went right from the pan towards the living room. Thankfully he didn't have to go far, but it didn't help his anxiety. He was able to let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Ace was giggling away happily with the three kids kindly playing with him. Waving around one of his favorite toys (the bunny rattle Marco bought him), and clapping his hands in joy. 

“It never gets easier with kids. I was overprotective too with all three of mine. Especially when they were that little.” He jumped a bit in his spot. Oh geez, was she watching him? 

“Yeah, I can't help but get worried sometimes. He’s so small, and he relies on me to take care of him. I just want him to be safe.” He wiped his hands on his new apron, and smiled at the sweet bunny pattern that littered its fabric. He owed a lot to the kind woman, and he appreciated it. 

Marcie was actually Marco’s neighbor. Her house was just a little ways away from the doctors, and she lived there with her three kids. Deuce had met them first by complete accident when he answered the door. It seems they were asked to bring a pie to the nice doctor, and were more than thrilled to see a little baby now living there as well. It outright gave Deuce a heart attack, but he quickly learned the three were sweet kids. 

“Don't we all?” Marcie laughed before she began to work on the next part of their dish, the fried egg. “They're not that small forever so we as parents have to make sure to do our best. I’m sure the good doctor feels the same.” Deuce watched intently as she warmed up a pan of oil, and swirled it around its surface with practiced care. She was definitely better at this then him. 

“I don't know about that. We’re sort of just freeloading at the moment. Causing more trouble than good I suppose.” He grabbed a nearby egg and tapped it against the counter. A part of him too scared to hit too hard in fear of shattering another egg all over his kitchen. Instead he opted to watch as Marcie flawlessly cracked, and opened an egg with one hand. The perfect yolk sitting sunnyside up as it began to cook. 

“Oh stop that! Everyone here noticed right away how happy that man became when you, and your little one showed up. When he first came to Sphinx he looked so sad all the time. Sure, he smiled, and talked to all of us, but he still had those sad blue eyes. That all changed when you sailed into town. He looks at you two as though you're his entire life. I think it would hurt him more if you left.” Deuce couldn't help how his whole face burned with a blush at her words. Did he really look at them like that? He never noticed. 

“I-I see. I never even realized.” He tried to keep his gaze strictly on the food. Not wanting Marcie to see his blush, or realize what he was thinking. The comment just made his heart so warm, and fuzzy. The last person to think of him in such a way was Ace, and….yeah. 

“Hahaha! Aren't you just cute! The whole town is hoping you two will become a couple you know, not too late to tie the knot.” She sent a wink his way, and nothing could describe the pure embarrassment the man felt at that. Them!? Married!? No way! That would never happen! Right? He continued to blush, but instead busied himself with cracking eggs. 

“N-No I don't think that will ever happen.” He kept his voice low as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Thankfully in that moment one of Marcie’s kids had run in, Ace in her arms as he wiggled and pouted. The little baby fussing as he was on the edge of a full blown tantrum. 

“Mr. Deuce, Ace is all stinky.” The little girl wrinkled her nose before Deuce could rush over to scoop up the five month old. Holding him close to his body in an attempt to comfort any oncoming crying. 

“Thank you Anne. I’ll clean him up.” Honestly the man will take any reason to escape the awkward situation that was going on before he could be questioned even more. That, and he’ll take any moment to have quality time with his baby. Yes, his baby. It was strange, but he started referring to him in that way more. It felt nice. Like he was a real parent to the little baby who seemed to love him so much. 

“Ace?” He laughed when the baby instantly turned to stare at him. Ace now seemed to know his name, and would look up at him with his big brown eyes in adorable confusion. He couldn't talk per say, but he would make an array of sounds that was like baby talk to Deuce. 

“Babababa!” The blue haired man snorted, and just nodded in understanding. He enjoyed pretending to have a conversation with the little baby. He liked it, and Marco said it would help with his talking skills so he supposed there isn't any harm. 

“I see! I can get you a bottle after we get you changed. How would you like it little sir?” He bounced the baby, and smiled when he got a barrage of giggles in return. The baby is smiling, and sticking his hand within his mouth so he can suck on it. Drooling all over his blue onesie covered in little yellow stars. “Medium rare? Can do.” These little moments made him so happy, and nothing else could top it. 

They entered the nursery, and closed the door behind them. A sigh of relief escaping him as him, and his baby, were alone for some nice quality time. I mean, they always had quality time together, but as time went on he learned to cherish those moments. Hating any time he had to spend apart from little Ace. He just couldn't help but fear something could happen if he wasn't there. 

“Lets get your diaper changed.” Deuce had to admit, the nursery was more convenient than he expected. Marco did a great job helping him decorate too. Happy little mobile, starry patterned blankets, and their handprints on the wall that still sat there proudly. Reminding Deuce of the little family they seem to have become. 

Marcie’s words refused to cease at that point. Not too late to tie the knot? Ridiculous! Marco was only helping because of Ace, right? He didn't have feelings for him! He was pretty sure the only person to ever care about him was Ace, and now Deuce had to return that favor. It wasn't anything special. 

“Babababa!” Little hands reached up to try and grab him. Big brown eyes sparkling up at him with pure happiness, and innocence. Those eyes never failed to bring him joy. He planted his little belly with a ton of little kisses, and laughed as the baby began to giggle in joy. 

“Yeah! Deuce is gonna get you all cleaned up. Just a few more wipes, and a clean diaper.” He tickled his chubby belly before finishing up what he was doing, taping up the diaper so he could put the little ones onesie back on. The ball of giggles refused to stop filling the room in joy, and Deuce had zero complaints. 

“Alright let's get you back to your fri-” “Dadadada!” He paused, and stared down at the little five month old in shock. He knew the baby didn't know what he just did, but goodness it made him so happy. He just kissed the top of his curly head, and made his way back to the living area. 

“Alright kids, just be gentle with him.” He placed him back down in his playpen. The baby being five months old was able to sit up on his own, and definitely enjoyed doing so as the moment he was set down he began to flap his arms around like a little bird. Marcie’s three little ones were good kids, so he felt ok letting them play with him. 

“There you are! Our beef should be done marinating now!” He nodded towards the energetic woman, and made his way back to the kitchen so he could wash his hands. Thoroughly cleaning before touching any of the food. 

“Alright, so what now?” He wanted to do what he could to learn every little thing. He was done being useless within the household, and just wanted to help. 

He realized early on that neither he, or Marco had any domestic abilities outside of taking out the trash. The doctor normally gets take-out, or buys easy to make meals from the local market place. It was an ok to live, but Deuce couldn't help but feel like a burden. The least he could do was learn to cook so he wasn't freeloading. 

“Now we have to mold them into hamburgers, and cook them. I can show you how to make the Salisbury sauce too if you would like.” He of course instantly agreed, and went to work copying the woman as she began to carefully mold the balls of meat. It was weird touching raw meat, but he was determined to do this right! 

“Now just place it in the pan…” He did as told gently. Watching in shock, and amazement as it began to cook perfectly like Marcie’s. No way! He actually did it! He would have watched it all day if not for the familiar sound of the front door being opened, and the excited cries of Marcie’s kids. 

“Doctor Marco!” “Mista Marco!” “Dr. Birdy!” Deuce couldn't help but snort at their nicknames for the man, they really were adorable. He wondered if Ace would be a kind, and sweet boy when he was their age? 

“Well, this is a surprise. How are you? Spending time with Ace?” He sounded tired, and Deuce gulped as he realized he would soon have to show the man what he had been working on most of the day. The kids gave answers that Deuce couldn't pick up on before the man seemed to move his attention to the happy squealing baby. 

“Hi Ace! How's the little man today? Oh! How happy you are!” He smiled to himself as he heard Ace’s happy little babbles from the other room. Though his attention was pulled away when someone had tapped his shoulder. Turned out it was Marcie. 

“A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Good luck dear.” She winked at him, and his face burned with a blush. Geez she really never gave up, did she!? Before he could reprimand her she went to collect her kids, smirking at him as she left. 

“Come on kiddos! Say bye to the doctor, and we’ll go home.” Great, now he was all alone. He sighed, and then went back to the stove. Heart beating like crazy as he heard the front door open, and then quickly close. After that it didn't take long for Marco to make a physical appearance. 

His blonde hair was tousled a bit from working the whole day away, and dark circles rested under his eyes. Tired smile on his features as he bounced the baby within his arms. Deuce didn't even know how tired the man must have been until that moment. It made him even more determined to help than ever before. 

“Hey, welcome back.” He made sure to smile, and did his best to hide his nerves as he began to plate up the Salisbury steak topped with egg that he had made with Marcie. Hoping, and praying, that Marco will at least find it tolerable.

“I'm glad to be back!” He smiled cheerfully, but soon his attention was on the array of food spread about the counter. His blue eyes crinkled with confusion before a spark of understanding ran through them. “Deuce? Were you cooking?” The young man jumped at his words. Curious why he had such a strange tone to his question. 

“Y-Yeah. I've been having Marcie give me lessons. First time we’ve actually cooked though.” He shrugged, but his hand was shaking as he scooped up the last patty. “I cant promise it's good bu-” He was interrupted though when the man pulled him close to his chest. The hug was warm, and amazing as Deuce soaked it all in. He could hear his heart. Its rhythmic beating like a cozy fire as it drummed on, and pleased his ears. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but this wasn't it. 

“I bet it's amazing!” Marco was all smiles, and his eyes were filled with life once again. He hadn't seen those eyes since their days on the Moby. He bounced the baby before excitedly making his way to the table. “No reason to wait. Lets dig in, and celebrate your first dish!” The excitement was lost to Deuce, but soon he was wrapped up in the excitement. 

“S-Sure.” He was a nervous wreck though. Grabbing the plates, and carefully carrying them to where the man was already seated. How the man could be so excited for some Salisbury steak he had no idea. He placed the plate in front of him, each movement sending shockwaves through him as he anticipated Marco’s reaction. The thought of him spitting it out was the only thing running through his mind, and tears pricked his eyes as the image replayed over and over again. 

“It smells delicious. Right, Ace?” The baby just babbled away, and continued to chew the ear of his stuffed dog. Deuce envied the baby. He had no idea what was going on. 

The young man could only watch in horror as the blonde slowly cut a piece from the meal, placing it in his mouth so he could chew and swallow it. He was going to spit it out, he just knew it. There was no way it was any good! Sitting there gulping back fear as the inevitable taunted him.

Except, the opposite happened. Marco moaned in please. The man smiled in joy before he began to shove another piece within his mouth. Huh?

“Deuce! You did a great job! This is exactly what I needed to end my day.” He liked it? It was what he needed? Those words were enough to send Deuce over the edge. The young man bawled in disbelief as those words pierced his heart. Someone believed he could do good, and it made him happier than anything in the world. He was then pulled into another hug. 

“Shhh, it's ok. I promise it's ok. I love it, and appreciate you doing something nice.” This only made him cry harder. He even felt Ace’s little hand patting his cheek, and he made sure to give the little baby a kiss to the head to show he was ok. 

“S-Sorry.” God he was an emotional mess. Why the blonde put up with him he had no idea. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. Now come on, let's enjoy the dinner you made.” Deuce just nodded, and the two went back to eating. Now that he had a bite he realized Marco was right! It did taste really good. 

The two continued to eat in silence. Ace occasionally would squeal or babble, but nothing that really diverged from their meal. That was until Marco spoke once again. 

“Deuce, I was wondering about something.” Now that had gotten his attention. His face was messy with sauce, and bits of meat. His father would have scolded him for such bad manners, but he didn't care. 

“Oh?” He made a small confused noise. A part of him scared what was going to be asked, but curious at the same time. 

“It's about Luffy. He doesn't know about Ace, right?” Oh, that's what this was about. Deuce just nodded. “If anyone should know Ace is ok it's him. That boy cared for his brother so much, and I saw the pain he felt after….” He trailed, not wanting to finish as he instead opted to planting a kiss to the baby's head. 

“I, but-” Deuce shut himself up. What could he do? The man had a point. He was just scared though. What if Luffy wanted to take Ace from him? He's had this baby for so long, and didn't want to lose him now. “He’s just a baby.” He stared at Ace, watching him innocently kick his little feet as he squealed in joy. 

“He is, but he's a baby with so many people who love him. And this time he will grow up knowing that.” Deuce knew exactly what he meant then. Everyone did! It was what they all wanted after all. An Ace who loved himself as much as others loved him. 

“You're right. Luffy should know, but I don't know where he is.” The young captain had all but disappeared after marineford, so it wasn't like he knew where to start. 

“I’ll see if I can get in contact with our brothers. Maybe they have a clue.” It wasn't a bad idea, but it was also a risky one. Deuce scared someone could trace it back to the small island, and hurt the innocent little baby that loved life. 

“Y-Yeah. Just be careful.” The last part was said under his breath, but Marco picked up on it anyway. 

“Of course. I would never put you two in danger. Luffy deserves to know though.” With a clean plate he stood up, and to stand next to the young man. Using his one empty hand to cut a piece of steak, and hold the fork by his mouth. “Just relax, and eat a little more. I can't have you starving yourself.” His voice was so kind, and gentle. Making him feel so at home with the blonde. 

“Ok.” He opened wide, and let Marco feed him the piece. Moaning in pleasure at the amazing taste. Butterflies in his stomach as the blonde smiled in joy. 

“Thank you. Now take some time to relax. I’ll get Ace in the tub for his bath.” With that Deuce was left alone. By himself with his thoughts, and fears as he rested his face within his palms. Things were starting to get serious, and he wondered if everything would be ok.


End file.
